An Alternate Victory
by infamousgemini
Summary: She couldn't be saved, they were too late. But that's not the only thing they have to worry about. Unfortunately, as it turns out, not everybody gets a happy ending. Not even the good guys. [AU] [Baby Saga]
1. The Death of Son Pan

**New story! I'm going to turn this one into a short series! Just remember to review so I could update faster! This story maybe short but I think you'll enjoy it. The prequel to this story will have more chapters however. Those who review in each chapter and in every story I publish will get a shoutout and a dedication! NO this isn't a bribery, it's just an offer ;) I swear, I'm so cunning. Anyways, here's the first chapter of the story. Sorry if it's short!  
><strong>

**This does contain script from DBGT episode 32 "The Return of Uub."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.  
><strong>

Chapter 1

"Goodbye, _daughter_. Now die!"

"P-please...papa..."

Pan watched through half-lidded eyes as the purple ball of glowing death came down on her face. The evil glint in her father's eyes was the last thing she remembered before she was surrounded in pain, darkness, and the sound of her own screams. The burning sensation of her father's attack did the trick. She was thrown to the floor afterwards like a rag doll. The blood came out through her mouth, nose, ear, face, and even through her tears. Before it all turned black, her father was towering over her with a satisfied smile and arms placed on his hips.

The laugh of the Tuffles were in perfect sync.

Everything began to get blurry and Pan felt dizzy and nauseous.

This was the end of Son Pan.

Pan couldn't utter a word or take deep breaths, for she was choking on her own blood and Baby Gohan had crushed her neck. Pan could feel her heart racing with incredible speed until it finally stopped the next minute. Her irises and pupils were no longer shown. Her body when limb and cold. The purple hand marks on her pale skin were now noticeable.

Pan laid dead on the freezing concrete.

"Well done, Tuffle Gohan!" Lord Baby cheered, "The last Saiyan is gone and out of our way. Now we may relish through our victory."

Baby Gohan smiled and bowed, "You're welcome, Lord Baby."

"You did a fantastic job, honey," Baby Videl said with deep admiration and lust, "She may have been our spawn, but she was dead weight and irrelevant. Going against us and our kind like the brat she is. Nothing special nor intelligent. A threat that's finally been dealt with. Now we could focus on protecting Planet Tuffle like we were destined to do, my love."

Baby Gohan grinned and hungrily pulled his wife's lips to his.

Uub suddenly came flying into the scene and he gasped when he realized he was too late.

Baby Gohan and Baby Videl continued to stare down on their daughter's corpse. They were smirking, along with the rest of the Tuffles. It was a pleasant sight to see, honestly. This Saiyan deserved what she got coming. How could a worthless being go against Lord Baby? Worst of all, she tried to turn them back into their tedious Earth-wise selves. You'd have to be stupid to go against Lord Baby.

Uub's eyes widened and he landed softly and knelt down to Pan's body.

Lord Baby was content that the young Saiyan was finally dead, but he grew curious to this boy who came from nowhere. He didn't know of this boy but he could tell he was against him and the Tuffles. Lord Baby crossed his arms and watched to what the stranger was going to do. He growled softly when the boy began crying over the dead girl.

Emotions; how pathetic and useless they are.

Baby Goten raised an eyebrow, "That's Uub."

Uub held Pan's head and to his horror realized how much blood she had lost. Once he realized that she has no pulse and her eyes were pure white, he officially knew that she was dead. Uub began to cry as the Tuffle Warriors watched him with curiosity and anger.

Uub held Pan to his chest once more before letting her fall back to the ground softly. His friend was gone and he wasn't there to save her.

"I'm so sorry, Pan. I wasn't fast enough," Uub sobbed, "I'm sorry, Goku, for not saving your granddaughter, wherever you are I hope you can hear me. Pan, I hope you're going to a better place, my friend. Although we haven't hung out a lot, I still consider you as one of my truest companions. Your death won't go unavenged."

Hercules Satan stood froze the entire time. He couldn't believe that his granddaughter was actually gone. He stared at her body until he couldn't anymore. This horrid sight was surely to haunt him forever. Satan couldn't believe that his son-in-law and daughter would actually find the sight of their dead daughter amusing. But it wasn't the real them. It was the Tuffle eggs planted inside them.

"No," Satan cried out, shaking his head rapidly, "How...could they...?"

Majin Buu held his hand, "Satan leave. This dangerous."

"But," tears began streaming down his face, "Pan...she was...all I had..."

Hercules cursed himself for not saving her. For not getting the courage to swoop in and gave the only thing he had to a family. His Panny was gone and he couldn't believe it.

Majin Buu sighed. Although it was hard to see, his face showed sorrow. But he had made a promise to Pan long ago and that was to protect Mr. Satan with all his might. Buu understood why Hercules was feeling vulnerable at the moment because his only grandchild has died. Died at the hands of her own father. Before Hercules could mouth off any further to the Tuffles, Majin Buu carried his companion and flew off into the sky to get away from any Tuffle as possible.

But Buu looked back at the Earthling boy one last time, "Uub..."

Lord Baby stated, "Well, it appears that there is yet another worthless being I failed to infect."

Uub clenched his fist and teeth.

"Goku's spirit is nowhere to be found," Uub muttered to himself, glaring at Baby, "Oh no. This can't be."

Lord Baby laughed maniacally and heard every word this Earthling had mumbled, "Of course it's what you're thinking, you twerp! I, the honorable Baby, had sent that pathetic Saiyan to the next world with my own hands!"

"What!?" Uub growled in disbelief.

"I was led to believe that he was the best and strongest Saiyan to roam the universe but he died the most pitiful death. Well, that depends on how you look back on the demise of that puny female Saiyan. Those poor weaklings couldn't stand to put up a fight!"

Uub began having flashbacks on when Goku trained with him. Goku had seen potential in Uub even when Uub didn't see it in himself. Goku risked a decade in teachingw him everything he knew so he could be as strong as him one day. Uub was to be the next member of the Z-Fighters and defend Earth from any forces of evil. Goku was his best friend.

After those ten years were done, Uub ran into Pan and the two hung out throughout the entire day talking about techniques and villains her family had faced. Those truthful stories were nothing Uub had expected to hear and it had amazed him. Uub and Pan were close friends. She was like a sister to him. And she was Goku's granddaughter.

Uub's fist began to shake and declared, "He was my mentor and my friend. He taught me everything he knew so that one day I can use it to make things right! And I will!"

Uub was covered with a white purple aura and he raised his Ki.

Uub came at Baby head on.

Baby smiled, "I will give him points for persistence, but these constant heroics are getting boring!"

Baby and Uub's fist collided. Uub then swung his foot to hit Baby in the head but Baby blocked it with his other fist. Baby then shot repeated blasts at Uub, all which Uub had dodged. Uub flew in a circle around the area and avoided each and everyone of Baby's attack. The Tuffle citizens ran out of the arena in hopes of getting to their homes safe.

However, Baby Gohan, Baby Videl, Baby Trunks, and Baby Goten were watching with amusement. All knowing that Uub would surely die quite soon enough.

"So, Uub, you claim that Goku was your mentor," Baby shouted, "Was dashing through the sky to escape the only thing he ever taught you? I killed the teacher so I can certainly defeat the student. Nothing can save you now! **DESTRUCTO DISC**!"

"**KAMEHAMEHA**!" Uub used the famous Son technique and blasted it at Baby before Baby could fire his attack.

Uub didn't miss and Baby crashed into the wall.

"Lord Baby!" Baby Gohan yelled, his voice full of worry, and went to his master's aid. Baby Goten and Baby Trunks did the same.

Uub flew at Lord Baby and prepared for another strike, "I will avenge my friends' death and you can't stop me!"

Suddenly, the three demi-Saiyan Tuffles blocked the Earthling's path. Uub stopped and glared at Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. He couldn't believe that they were under Baby's control and the thought of his friends being controlled by this monster was frustrating. Baby Gohan, Baby Goten, and Baby Trunks sent Uub glares and were in their fighting positions. This Earthling wasn't going to get away with hurting their master.

Baby Videl was watching and she somewhat felt apprehensive. She could since Baby's Ki levels and it was over the roof! She cackled when she knew that Uub would soon face his death in just a matter of seconds.

"Honorable Baby, are you okay?" Baby Trunks asked.

"We're here. You're safe, sir," Baby Gohan assured.

Lord Baby raised his head to glare at his three henchman, "Just what are you three doing here?"

They gave him confused and scared looks.

Baby Gohan placed on hand on his heart and answered honestly, "We saw you were in trouble so we came to help."

Lord growled and clenched his teeth and arms, "You're incompetent. You think I can't win? I own this fight!"

"Our deepest apologies, sir," Baby Gohan expressed in regret.

Lord Baby broke free from the cement wall. Baby Gohan, Baby Goten, and Baby Trunks backed away slowly when they saw a murderous glint in Baby's eyes. They knew that they've done something wrong to make him upset. They made him think that he was useless and needed assistance.

Baby Videl backed away as well to the nearest exit. She knew that Lord Baby was going to do something drastic and she didn't want to be here when that happens. But she did gave her husband a look of fret.

"I was testing Uub's strength, you morons," Lord Baby retorted, "He may be stronger than all of combined. Which proves something that I've been thinking about."

As Baby got closer, the more the Tuffle Warriors backed away.

Lord Baby put his opened palm together and formed a big deadly purple blast.

"YOU THREE ARE USELESS TO ME NOW!"

Baby Gohan, Baby Goten, and Baby Trunks were surrounded by Lord Baby's attack and screamed in agony at the burning blast came contact with their bare skins. The force of Baby's attack pushed them back miles away and once the smoke was gone, they were nowhere to be seen. Their Ki levels were no longer searchable. Lord Baby had killed his own henchmen for his own beliefs.

Baby Videl gasped and gave a horror-filled look at her master, "Lord Baby! How...why...?"

Uub's eyes widen in shock, "He's starting to kill his own creations! This guy's a maniac!"

Baby Videl then flew away in order to avoid death. For she feared that she wasn't strong like Uub and Lord Baby would see that in her soon enough and will kill her. But she wept for the loss of her husband. However, she knew that she would soon get over it. Maybe what Baby did was the right thing for sake of Planet Tuffles. For now, she had to keep herself alive.

Lord Baby and Uub were soon to start their battle.


	2. Vengeance

**This story is going to have short chapters, I'll warn you. But the prequel to this will be bigger and longer. This is just a prologue to what happens before we jump to any awesome part twos! Please R&R  
><strong>

**This does contain script from DBGT episode 32 "The Return of Uub."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.  
><strong>

Chapter 2

Old Kai didn't like this one bit.

He watched as Goku's Ki grew more and darker than he had ever expected. But he didn't blame his Saiyan friend for feeling this way. They just witnessed the death of his granddaughter. Old Kai felt guilty for not letting Goku go and he apprehended this moment. When Gohan began to choke his daughter, Old Kai prayed that this wouldn't end this way for the young girl. Old Kai sat in regret and him, Kibito, Sugoro, and Shusugoro watched Goku with sorrow and fright.

Goku stood with his hands shaking uncontrollably and his red face covered with tears.

"Goku," Kibito Kai sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Goku sniffled and his body began to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Goku," Old Kai apologized, "But you're not ready to leave. Even if I were to let you go, it still would have been too late. You must understand that I didn't intend for this to happen to your granddaughter."

Shusugoro hugged his father close. He wept when he saw that little girl die and by the hands of her own father no less. Goku would tell stories of him and his granddaughter and how she was the most persistent young girl he's ever met and was glad to have her as family. Sugoro couldn't believe how a parent could turn on their child like that. But this was Baby's doing, so he really couldn't blame Gohan for doing what he has done.

"Please say something, Goku," Sugoro begged.

Goku opened his eyes and it was a bright teal tint.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Goku screamed as his energy levels increased to a power thought impossible.

His energy wave pushed them all away and he was just standing in front of the orb.

Goku's black hair grew long and turned to a gold. His muscles enlarged and sparks of electricity flew around him. All the pain was building up inside and he was letting them out. At the moment, he only thought of revenge. Baby had gone way too far. He took his family and friends away and brainwashed them to Tuffles. Now, he forced Gohan, his eldest son, to murder his own daughter just like that. Oh, Baby wasn't going to get away with this.

Goku began having flashbacks to when him, Pan, and Trunks were on the Grand Tour in search of the Black Star Dragonballs. The past decade he learned a lot about Pan. She was a tomboyish fighter who embraced her Saiyan heritage and had many dreams she wanted to accomplish. Pan was like no other. She amazed him with her own life back at home. She was truly a Son and looked up to Goku as her role model.

Goku was angry for leaving her when he was in the Sacred World of Kais. Funny, something told him to go back because he had a sick feeling about this. Then when they saw the orb, that's when he snapped.

They watched as he was now in his Super Saiyan 3 form, but stronger than ever.

To their shock, he had a tail now. A golden tail that matched his hair.

When letting out his energy, Goku had forced his tail out. This normally doesn't happen to a Saiyan after they've lost a tail, but this is what Goku needed in hopes of defeating Baby when he finally returns to the planet.

Goku turned to Old Kai and demanded through his gritted teeth, "I'm going to Planet Tuffle. Now."

Old Kai nodded, letting the Saiyan go.

He was ready to return.

"Ancestor," Kibito Kai asked, "Are you sure he's ready?"

Goku had already left using his Instant Transmission.

Old Kai smiled and said with hope, "He is Goku after all."

Back on Planet Tuffle, Baby and Uub still fought.**  
><strong>

Lord Baby grabbed Uub by the face and slammed him to the ground then kicked him to the wall. Uub came back and headbutted Baby in the chest, but did no damage. Uub then kicked him in the head but afterwards Baby transported behind him and elbowed his head. Baby took off flying after Uub and the two fighters were floating in the sky. Baby crossed his arms and a smirk spread across his face.

"That's an impressive fighting style you got there," Baby admitted, "Better than your teacher, I think, but you're nowhere near what it will take to beat me. What you failed to realize is that within every minute we fight, I learn another lifetime of techniques from your Saiyan comrades."

Baby made two purple Ki balls in each hand and joined them together.

When the purple blast came at Uub, he formed a Kamehameha to deflect it. But every time Uub gets close to hitting Baby with his attack, Baby's attack grows bigger.

Lord Baby cackled, "All of your fighting strategies have Goku's stink on them. And considering what I did to him, what do you think you can do?"

Uub tried his hardest to fight off Baby's attack, but Baby decided to add more trust to it. For a while Baby separated his hands and he clashed them together, make his attack bigger. Uub's attack had vanished and Baby's attack got him in the left shoulder. Uub fell down to the arena with a loud crash.

Baby frowned, "So, that was his limit? I was foolish to have had higher expectations.

Baby watched as Uub writhed in the ground in agony.

"That looks like it really hurt, now let me put a stop to that."

Baby rose higher towards the sky and raised his hands. A white aura surrounded him. Uub slowly sat up and watched as Baby formed a black ball over his head and it continued to grow.

Hercules watched as the Tuffle citizens raised their hands and white auras left their bodies. Majin Buu saw this as well, already knowing what these people were doing. Sadly, this wasn't going to do Uub any good. Majin Buu knew that this was going to be the end of Uub quickly and be began formulating a plan to help him. However, he had another thing to worry about. That was his dearest and best friend in the whole world: Mr. Satan.

"Does anybody know what the heck is going on down there!?"

Buu answered, "All people are sending their energies to Baby. Just like they did when he beat Goku."

Buu and Hercules landed on a safe platform far away from the Tuffles. This spot was surely to be safe. At least safe enough for Hercules. Buu wore his customary smile towards Mr. Satan.

"Why would they?" Hercules asked, "Are they crazy?"

Buu didn't answer his questions, instead he assured his companion, "Things will be safe for you very soon. Mr. Satan, Buu always like you."

Hercules raised an eyebrow to what Buu was trying to imply, "What?"

"Mr. Satan attacked the evil mean guy when he shoot the little puppy. A good thing to do. Mr. Satan will always be my close friend," Buu reminded.

"And you're my friend also Buu, but what exactly are you talking about?" Hercules asked, still not sure why Buu was saying all this now.

"You very close friend, but Uub," Buu looked over his shoulder towards the town where Uub and Baby were in battle, "Buu think a lot about Uub too. Buu can only think of Uub when lone in fighting. Mr. Satan be Buu's friend forever. Never forget."

Buu flew away but not before waving goodbye.

"NO! BUU!"

"Aw," Baby feign cooed, "Goku would be so disappointed. I stand above you, holding your death in my hands, and all you can do is look scared. I thought you would be a more gifted fighter, someone to try my new Saiyan skills out on. Again, I overestimated your abilities. So here it must come to an end. The Tuffle people will go on and there won't be no one to stop me! SAY GOODNIGHT! **REVENGE DEATH BALL**!"

Next thing they knew, a pink being came out of nowhere and stepped in front of Uub, blocking his path of facing his death.

The pink thing sucked in Baby's attack with every force he had.

"What is that?" Uub asked to himself.

"What the-!" Baby growled.

Baby's attack fused with the pink thing it held its breath, but not for long. Once the thing exhaled, an explosion filled the arena. Uub fell the the ground and hissed in pain. A yellow dust cloud surrounded the area and Baby left and saw the scene from a good view. Baby crossed his arms and couldn't sense any Ki levels down there. Whatever that pink thing was, it was no matter to him. Uub's death would have ended the same either way. Baby smiled in satisfaction.

"HA! Just like Goku," He laughed to himself, "Nothing left but a small pile of ashes!"

Suddenly, a hover car parked near Lord Baby and it turned out to be his queen, Baby Bulma.

Baby Bulma stood and bowed to her master, "Honorable Baby, the preparations have been completed and we are ready to move the operation into the second stage. We humbly await your orders."

"Good. Let's go." Baby and his Queen drove off.

But unbeknownst to Baby, Uub was still alive!

Deep in the smoke was a purple ball. Inside the ball was an unconscious Uub surrounded with pieces of the pink being, Majin Buu. Uub awoke to see he was trapped in a bubble-like substance were he was able to breathe.

"Someone saved me," Uub wondered to himself aloud, "But who was it?"

"Uub...Uub...!"

"Who are you?" Uub asked, "Did you bring me to this place?"

"I am Buu."

Uub then saw the image of Majin Buu clearly as specks of white came down on his body, "Are you...I don't what who you are but...I get the feeling we've met before. I have memories of you."

Majin Buu explained, "Long ago, Buu and Uub were one in the same. This Majin Buu brought all his energies together and a good Buu was created. It was _you_, Uub. Buu of the good inside."

Uub's eyes widened, "You and I are the same beings?"

Majin Buu nodded, "That's right! Trying to offer Buu and Uub to be one again. Uub's power plus Buu's power."

The image disappeared.

Pieces of Majin Buu were fused into Uub's body. The pink blobs were absorbed into Uub's skin. After all the pieces were now in Uub, Majin Buu's spirit was now inside him as well. When this notion finished, Uub felt stronger and all his cuts and wounds were healed. The power had caused the young boy to glow a golden aura and escaped the tight bubble. Uub lookde at his hands and he felt himself stronger than ever. He had never had this much energy before, even when training with Goku.

"What happened?"

Buu answered, "Buu and Uub are one now."

Uub understood now and smiled. He did another power up and his Ki doubled in size, "I'm stronger than I ever thought I'd be. Thank you Buu, I owe you one. Now let's go see Baby."

The Tuffles cheered as Lord Baby and his Queen drove down the road. Although the chants were music to his ears, Baby felt a strong power level heading his way. He hopped off the car as he saw Uub heading his way at top speed. Baby didn't understand how Uub somehow survived the impact and somehow stronger than when they first fought.

"Lord Baby, wait!" yelled Baby Bulma.

"You're alive," Baby spat, "What luck."

Uub glared, "Luck has nothing to do with it, monster. And you won't get rid of me until you're dead!"


	3. Oozaru Goku

**This story is going to have short chapters, I'll warn you. But the prequel to this will be bigger and longer. This is just a prologue to what happens before we jump to any awesome part twos! Please R&R  
><strong>

**This does contain script from DBGT episode 33 "The Tail's Tale."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.  
><strong>

Chapter 3

The Tuffle citizens were watching Lord Baby and some Earthling who were both in midair. Some glared at the Earthling, for they knew he was going to try to hurt their master. But they were silent, for what they could say may harm themselves.

Lord Baby looked down on his people and stated, "That probably isn't the best place to stand."

The Tuffles nodded and backed away, knowing that this fight wasn't going to be pretty.

Uub gave Baby one last smirk before doing a power up. Purple sparks of electricity flowed through his body and his veins were starting to pop out, signaling that his muscles were waxing in strength and size. Uub gritted his teeth, even doing a power up was causing some pain to him. Baby just watched in slight amazement that Uub's energy level was bigger than when they first fought. It was rather impressive since a minute ago he was almost dead and now his energy had quintupled.

"It looks like he's gathering enough strength to fight me," Baby said to himself, "At least now I can have some more fun with him."

When Baby thought the power-up was over, Uub's screams grew louder and there were neon purple outlines all over his body. Even his eyes glowed purple. Baby was now bewildered as he felt Uub's incredible energy waves hitting him like a ton of bricks. Uub started gathering some life energy so his energy levels matched Baby's. Just enough to kill Baby and stop this madness. Then Uub's outline color turned into a dark blue. The sky changed as well to a black and red variation.

"What is that fool doing!?" Baby demanded.

Uub put his open palms together and threw ki blasts at Baby. Baby dodged them all and looked around to find the Earthling. Uub then teleported in front of the monster and threw various punches and kicks. Baby blocked them with his arms and he back away as Uub continued to hit him repeatedly.

Baby thought to himself bitterly, "This punk is really starting to get on my nerves!"

Uub smiled, "Buu and I have combined powers and we're going to take you down!"

"Good luck!"

Uub kneed Baby in the chest causing him to fall, but Baby caught himself before he could make impact with the ground.

The Tuffles sighed in relief that Baby wasn't hurt and turned to glare at Uub.

"Kick his butt Baby!" The Tuffles chanted.

Uub raised his finger at Baby and a purple beam shot out, "I hope you like chocolate, Baby!"

Baby jumped out of the way, but the beam created an explosion and a majority of the Tuffles were turned into chocolate. Baby glared at Uub for turning his people into candy, but he shook it off. They were weaklings anyhow and weren't fighters. Uub felt sorrow for the Tuffles and apologized.

"Hey, don't worry down there! I'll turn you all back into yourselves until I get rid of-!"

Baby interrupted, "You certainly have interesting techniques."

"There's more where that came from! Try this one on for size!"

Uub began shooting yellow blasts from his ten fingertips. Baby was blocking each one with ease.

"Ha!" Baby scoffed, "I've seen this move before!"

Baby turned to see the blasts still going until it turned to him! Baby was lucky to dodged them, but the blasts still went on. The blasts then turned into an electric tornado. The center turned blue and grew large.

"Let's see him escape this," Uub stated to himself.

The blue ball shot out at Baby. Baby saw this coming and blocked it with his hands. Baby knew of this attack and held strong against Uub. Uub kept trying to put more energy into this attack, but Baby came back stronger. But how was this even possible? With Buu inside him, Uub should have been able to defeat him already.

"Fool!" Baby spat, "Does he really think I would fall for his chocolate trick?"

"This is the end! The end of your race Baby!" Uub declared.

Baby yelled, "No it's not!"

The rest of the Tuffles watched as Baby and the Earthling were in war. Uub tried to come back strong, but Baby kept trying to push his attack back at him. It was an even match, but Baby began to gather some energy from the Tuffles. Suddenly, Uub felt his energy draining. Baby noticed this and smirked evilly.

"Time for bed, little boy," Baby cackled and his muscles enlarged.

With one last push, Baby bounced Uub's attack back at him. Uub screamed in pain as the attack hit him. Baby watched with pleasure as Uub began to shrink and turned into chocolate.

The Tuffles cheered for their master as he finally defeated the pathetic worm of an Earthling.

Tuffles picked up the chocolate and ate him, "Looks like I deserve a treat for winning this battle."

_CRASH!_

There was a big yellow Ki blast that had almost hit Baby's head and crashed into the crater with a loud crash. The Tuffles heard this and the attack made the ground shake. They began to ran away in hope they wouldn't be involved in the next deadly battle. Baby turned around to see who would dare come at him from behind. He swallowed the remains of the chocolate. His eyes widen when he saw a Super Saiyan 3 Goku. But how could this be? He killed him!

"Surprised?" Goku growled sarcastically.

"Very," Baby admitted, "Funny. How are you alive? There's no way in hell that you could have escaped my deadly attack. And no one has summoned the dragon to wish you back. Not like there would be anyone foolish enough to do so without my consent or warning."

"I was saved by a Kai and regained my strength back in the Other World. So no, I wasn't dead, you didn't kill me, you were too slow. But I watched what you were doing while I was with the Kais for a short time. Something really caught my eye."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Baby crossed his arms.

Goku clenched his fists, "I saw my eldest son, possessed by a Tuffle, murder his own daughter."

Baby chuckled, "I don't know why you're so peeved at me, Goku. Like you said, it was your own son who did the damage. Of course, you're right, it was the Tuffle inside of him that did it. But it just goes to show how weak your son really is for not fighting his own body. I have to admit, her death was rather amusing than any other deaths I've encountered."

Baby was silenced with a punch to the cheek. Baby wasn't prepared for this so he flew back a few yards and Goku came at him with a knee to the chest. Baby was slammed into the ground and Goku floated above him and threw volley blasts. Baby couldn't get up so the attacks couldn't have been avoided. The attacks were doing some damage than Baby had expected. While Goku continued this move, Baby read his Ki levels and couldn't believe how high it was! Baby tried to get up but Goku used teleportation and was in front of him.

Goku raised a hand to Baby's face and burned him with his everlasting blast. Baby's screams of agony were pleasant. He was actually hurting him! Goku smiled when he knew he was suffering. This is what Baby deserved. He had this coming for a long time!

"You know this battle was inevitable, Baby!" Goku declared.

Goku picked up Baby by the collar and threw him to the sky.

"**KAMEHAMEHA**!"

The blast hit Baby directly in the stomach. Baby was choking on his own screams and he coughed up some blood. Finally finding his strengths, Baby moved out of the way and watched as the blast went higher into the sky until it disappeared.

"How?" Baby growled. "How could he be this strong?"

"HAAAAAH!" Goku yelled as he came in for a swift kick to Baby's head.

Baby grabbed Goku by the leg and swung him around. He then threw Goku to the sky and shot ki blasts at him. Goku blocked the attacks with his arms and teleported in front of Baby. Goku smirked when he saw how frightened Baby looked.

"Funny. You look just like a baby when your scared," Goku joked.

"So, you have gotten a tad stronger than before. But no matter, you're still going to die. Take this Saiyan!" Baby shouted and threw an ultra blast to Goku's stomach.

Just as Goku slapped the attack away, Baby teleported behind him and grabbed him by the tail. The pain was unbearable! The tail was a Saiyan's weakness. Goku tried to free himself from the tight grip but that had caused Baby's grip to tighten even harder than before. Goku screamed in pain as Baby twisted his tail and pulled on it. Baby could feel Goku's energy starting to wan. Baby then spun Goku around various times and threw him to the ground. Goku attempted to get up but Baby jumped on his torso, pushing him deeper in the Tuffle's crust. Goku screamed in pain as he felt his ribs crack with every impact. Baby began to laugh dramatically as he continued to jump over and over until his fun ran out.

Goku wasn't sure what to do since he didn't have the ability to get up.

"Old Kai," Goku asked through telekinesis, "What's happening to me? My energy is starting to drain!"

Old Kai watched the orb with wonder, "I...wish I knew..."

"So, the tail is the reason of your drained energy?" Baby teased, "Rather upsetting, don't you agree? Just a minute you were close to killing me, which we all know is impossible. Maybe this time I'll finish what I've started."

Goku lied on the rocky ground with wounds and broken bones. His hair now turned back into it's normal black and so did his eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone," Goku sighed, "I failed. I couldn't protect the ones I love. Especially you Pan. You were only 14, you didn't deserve this, you tried to save everyone, I would have done the same. Uub, I know you tried your best to save her but I understand, I tried as well. Now everyone I know and love."

The Earth shone above the Saiyan.

"Mother Earth," Goku coughed, "I couldn't save her."

Goku found the Earth alluring with its bright light.

Just then, Goku's eyes turned red and his chest began to pump erratically. Baby watched with curiosity as Goku began to grow each second. Goku began to have fangs and grow golden hair. Baby knew what was happening. Goku was turning into the great Ozaru! He remembered this all too well. That's how his people died, by the hands of the Saiyan apes.

"How could this be?" Baby demanded.

A ferocious roar echoed throughout the planet.

The Tuffles felt this great wave of energy and hear the familiar sound. They were shouting screams of terror as they were finding some place to secure themselves.

Goku was now over a 100 feet high with golden fur and the body of an ape. But becoming an Ozaru can make the Saiyan lose concentration and only focus on destruction. So that's what the Ozaru Goku did. He pounded on his chest like the animal he was now and began destroying everything he sees and not having a care if he hurts someone.

Lord Baby wasn't sure what to do at the moment. But maybe there was an idea to stop Goku once and for all.

In a far corner, someone whispered tearfully, "Grandpa."


	4. An Angel's Visit

**This story is going to have short chapters, I'll warn you. But the prequel to this will be bigger and longer. This is just a prologue to what happens before we jump to any awesome part twos! Please R&R  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.  
><strong>

Chapter 4

The _spirit technique_ had actually worked. You see, after someone dies and gets sent into the Other World, they have the able to send their spirit back down to the place they've been killed.

But it's temporary and it can't do it too many times, for it was against the rules. After Pan had been sent to King Kai's planet, he had already taught her the technique.

Of course it's been only two hours on his planet, but he wanted to give her his knowledge since she's his new pupil and will be here for a very long time considering that the Dragonballs wouldn't be collected.

King Kai looked down onto Pan's unconscious body. She was using the technique now. The spirit leaves your body and goes wherever you want it to go. Of course that would put the person into a comatose.

Pan only has ten minutes to do what she needed to do.

Pan's spirit was now on Planet Tuffle. She sensed for her grandfather's energy since she heard from the Kais that he was back on this planet. But when she was still on King Kai's Planet, she could since his strong Ki. After flying through the plains, she saw the great golden Oozaru! Pan couldn't believe her eyes when she realized that this was Goku.

But he was destroying everything! This wasn't the Goku she knew.

"Oh no, Grandpa," Pan sighed.

Pan then flew closer to Oozaru Goku and yelled, "GRANDPA!"

Oozaru Goku immediately stopped at the all too familiar sound. He thought that there was no way it could be her. He looked around and didn't see her. This was probably a hallucination. But the memories of her clouded his mind and then his eyes filled with rage. If anything this had cause him to create more destruction.

"Crap, he doesn't see me," Pan sighed, "Come on, grandpa! You have to listen to me! GRANDPA!"

Oozaru Goku turned around once more after hearing the familiar sound again. Then a figure of a little girl appeared out of thin air.

It was Pan.

She was literally in front of him.

Oozaru Goku raised his eyebrows.

She was in a white dress, has a huge pair of white wings behind her back, a white bandana wrapped around her black hair, and a bright yellow-white halo hung above her head. Of course this is what the spirits wore, they resembled the angels. But Pan looked beautiful. She looked like a true woman. No one has ever seen her like this before. Pan looked like the angel she is.

The human Goku inside the gorilla felt like crying at the sight of his granddaughter. This couldn't be real, can it? She's dead. He then put the pieces together. The spirit technique. King Kai told him about it but Goku never used it. This was Pan's spirit. He went to reach out and touch her, but his finger went right through her body.

"So, now you can see me," Pan smiled.

"Grandpa, you have to stop this," Pan pleaded, "This Oozaru form is messing with your mind!"

Baby, who was watching from afar, raised an eyebrow at the Oozaru who was just standing and starring at nothing, "What is that monkey doing?"

"You have to win this grandpa. Uub and I maybe gone but we're still counting on you to succeed. I know you're still angry about what Baby has done to everyone, even our family and friends, I'm just as angry as you but you can't let that interfere with what you're suppose to finish. I don't like seeing you like this. I want my grandpa back," Pan sniffled, wiping her eyes, "You need to snap out of this. You're our only hope."

Oozaru Goku froze and let everything she said sink in.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean it's over. If you win you could just wish everything back the way it was with the dragonballs once they're collected again. Only then could you wish me back, but right now you need to focus on more important things. Grieving isn't going to kill Baby, you need to know that."

Oozary Goku growled slightly. Not in anger or anything, but a meaningless growl.

"I know you're still in there, grandpa," Pan smiled and clasped her hands together, "You just need to break free. Only then will you win this battle. I believe in you grandpa. Just don't forget about me, promise?"

Pan watched as the gorilla stood still, not knowing how to respond. She knew Goku was still in there listening to every word she was saying. If only he were to get out of his Oozaru form then he would gain his power back.

The Kais had told Pan what were to happen if he were to pass through the gorilla stage and she couldn't wait for that to happen.

Maybe there was hope for the world after all.

Pan then vanished in thin air.

Her ten minutes were up.

Oozaru Goku looked around to see where she could have gone. But she was back in heaven, he knew that now.

Pan was here for a reason. She was the guardian angel looking down on him. It maybe crazy but that's what he believed. Pan would be watching over her family and giving them the advice they needed.

In this case, she gave him helpful advice. She made him see the brighter side.

Goku has his regrets. For not paying attention, for not saving his granddaughter in time, for not helping Uub when he was close to defeating Baby, and for creating damage in blind fury. This wasn't him. He would never do this destruction. Those people maybe Tuffles but they were still people. And Goku would never hurt people.

But what was he to do now?

The Earth shined brighter than before which had caught Goku's eye. He walked towards the nearest cliff and extended his arms out to the Earth. Green rays began to travel through his body and this indescribable pain overpowered him.

Baby had no longer stuck around to see the gorilla. He went to his Queen, Baby Bulma, to figure out how he became the mighty Oozaru by looking at Earth.

What Baby missed out on was that Goku was going through a new transformation.

King Kai, Pan, Old Kai, Kibito Kai, Sugoro, and Shusugoro were watching through their mystical orbs to see Goku turn into something else. Old Kai was on his feet, doing the happy dance, as he realized what had become of Goku.

Goku was writhing in the pain as his figure went smaller. But he wasn't in his kid form, he was in his adult form.

But this Goku was different. His black hair had grown past his shoulder, he had dark pink fur, dusty yellow pants, and black boots. There was dark pink outlines around his golden eyes. He was built and stood proud and tall.

King Kai gasped, "WHAT THE-!?"

"YES!" Old Kai cheered. "ALL THAT TRAINING HAS FINALLY PAID OFF! GOKU IS NOW SUPER SAIYAN _FOUR_!"

Kibito Kai gaped, "Wow! Goku did it!"

Pan was in shock but grew a smile, "I knew he could do it!"

"This is incredible!" King Kai stated. "I've never seen nothing like this!"

"We should thank you, Pan," Old Kai said, "You were the one to bring Goku out of his Oozaru state."

Pan didn't response, just smiled.

SSJ4 Goku walked around until something caught his eye. He saw a blue backpack lying near a pile of rocks. He walked over and picked it up. It was Pan's, it had her name inside the tag and had her belongings. Goku looked to his right and saw a body under a pile of rocks. He moved the large piece of rock and saw the most horrifying sight: the corpse of his granddaughter.

Pan's body was badly bruised and had multiple cuts. The side of her face was burnt and stained with blood.

Goku picked her up and it felt like carrying a plastic bag.

There was no life in her whatsoever. Her bones were completely broken and her eyes were white.

It began to rain.

Goku clenched his teeth and his tears blended with the rain.

"I'm so sorry, Pan," Goku breathed out.

He softly set her body down and closed her eyelids. The bandana was still loosely wrapped around her head and he unwrapped it. Goku held the orange clothe and held it to his face, embracing the scent. He remembered what her spirit had told him. She wanted him to promise to never forget about her. That was a promise he was going to keep.

He placed the bandana inside his pocket, a memento that will hold his granddaughter close.

Goku flew up into the sky and searched for Baby's Ki.

"I haven't forgotten my promise, Baby. Like I said, you're going to pay dearly for your crimes," Goku flew at a fast rate, fully aware that his energy levels will catch Baby's attention, "I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THIS BABY!"


	5. The Great Ape Baby!

**AN: Thanks for the support but I would deeply appreciate it if you guys who read this review because I really want to know what's on your minds. Yes, these chapters will be short but the sequel to this won't be. The sequel will be better and longer! Please R&R.  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT: This contains scenes and dialogue from DBGT episode 35 "Goku's Ascension"**

**WARNING: This does contain language! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Lord Baby and Baby Bulma were in her laboratory.

"This is absurd! I don't understand how he was able to convert the energy from the Earth! I need an answer on this!" Baby demanded in rage, glaring at the glowing planet from above. "This doesn't make any sense! If he can do that then why can't I replicate it!?" He asked Baby Bulma who was typing erratically on her keyboard, looking through Goku's records.

"It is puzzling," Baby Bulma pointed out, "The Blutz Waves he conceived have only been recorded from the moon."

Baby glared at his queen, "I know that already! What I need to find out is why it didn't affect me the same. Why didn't it affect Vegeta? I DEMAND AN ANSWER TO MY QUESTION!"

Baby Bulma stood, "I believe that is because Vegeta does not have a tail."

Baby claimed down slightly but still grew aggravated, "Of course. These putrid Saiyans and their tails."

Baby suddenly fell an enormous wave of energy coming towards him. He growled in rage when he knew it was Goku's power levels. But somehow, he is stronger than before. He almost killed him a while ago but now he's back for more. Baby clenched his fist and waited for the Saiyan to arrive.

"I want a solution from you within minutes, not hours! You understand? You had better not fail me!" Baby declared.

Baby Bulma flinched, "Yes, sir."

The wall then crashed!

Baby and Baby Bulma turned to the hole in the wall and saw Goku. But this time he looked different. He was no longer in his kid form. He was tall, had dark pink fur and tall, long and spiky black hair, and golden eyes. Goku stood in mid-air with a menacing look aimed directly towards Baby. He didn't see Bulma however, he was focused on the enemy.

"So, is this another costume?" Baby taunted.

Goku smirked, "This? Nah, this is just another power-up from the _weakling_ Saiyan." As he said this, his hair flew up and sparks of electric waves flowed through his body.

The waves caused Baby Bulma's computer to short-circuit, almost electrocuting her. She screamed and began to ran away from the scene, knowing that there was soon going to be a brawl. She was going to head to her camera room where she could be safe.

Goku turned to her, "Bulma."

She stopped to turn to him with a glare. "Don't call me that! And don't act like you know me, Saiyan! You are my enemy and nothing more." She smirked. "And soon, your death will be at hand."

Goku stared at the blue-haired woman who was no longer his friend. The Tuffle eggs had completely changed her. Baby Bulma cackled and made a run for it. Goku's golden irises trailed to Baby.

"Baby, I will never forgive you for this."

Baby spat, "You're a fool if you think I'll beg for you forgiveness, Saiyan!"

The two phased outside and began to fight. Well, Baby kept throwing slow punches while Goku easily blocked them. Baby then came for a kick, but Goku caught his leg. Baby struggled to free himself but Goku's grip grew tighter each time.

Baby formed a Ki ball in his hands but waited when Goku began to talk.

"You know what I found after my transformation?" Goku quizzed. "I found my granddaughter's corpse. Funny though, she was able to talk me out of my Oozaru transformation."

Baby gritted out, "That's impossible. And why are you telling me this?"

"Although you killed her, she was still able to help me. Help me by defeating you!" Goku declared and kneed Baby in the face. This had caused Baby's attacked to disappear and force him to fall to the ground with a humungous crash! Baby shot continuous blasts after he got back up. Goku had easily dodged them but some of the attacks did a turn and went for his back. Unaware of this attack, Goku took the attacks. Goku screamed in pain when the blasts burned.

Baby smirked when he saw this as an advantage. He teleported in front of Goku and kneed him in the stomach. Baby then gave a look of shock and surprise when Goku gave him a punch to the jaw then chased him to elbow his head. Baby retailed with another blast, making Goku screamed in pain once more. Goku didn't give up, he came back stronger.

**...**

Back at the Sacred World of Kais, Old Kai, Kibito, Sugoro, and Shusugoro were watching the battle through the mystical orb.

Sugoro cheered, "Attack, Goku! Attack! Look out behind you! Defense, defense! Now punch him some more!"

However, Kibito was skeptic, "I wonder what's wrong with Goku. He appears to be holding back. He should be much more powerful than Baby."

Old Kai spat, "What are you two yapping about!?" He then watched the orb closely. "What a minute. What in the world is going on here? This fight should have been over long ago!"

"That's what I said!" Kibito reminded and turned back to the orb.

Old Kai then asked, "What are you thinking, Goku? Take him out as quickly as possible!"

**...**

Baby kept on beating Goku until the Saiyan has never gotten a chance. Goku then put his hands to the side and looked down. Baby didn't know what this monkey was thinking but no matter, now was his chance to try and finish him! Baby was obviously doubting this new transformation but since Goku wasn't doing anything, this was just another level of Saiyan that isn't so hard to beat. Goku took the beatings head on, not bothering to move out of the way.

What Baby didn't realize what that he was being played. Those screams of pain were mocks and the punches and kicks and blasts don't even hurt.

Goku put his head up and chuckled softly through his half-lidded eyes.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Baby demanded and punched his jaw once more.

Goku was forced away a few feet and held his cheek. He continued to laugh, "Sorry about all that, I'm surprised as well." He turned to face the menacing Tuffle. "Surprised to how much stronger I've become." He smiled under his fist.

Baby's eyes widen in disbelief. "What do you mean!?"

"Your punches only tickle," Goku answered simply, "like a tiny feather."

Baby realized he was being played and grew furious. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

Baby slammed Goku to the ground using his fists. Goku flew straight to the ground and a dust cloud formed around him. But like before, this didn't hurt the SSJ4. Goku stood up and glared at Baby, waiting for another attempt.

"YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT!" Baby declared and prepared for his famous attack. "**REVENGE DEATH BALL!**"

The big ball ball of electricity aimed towards Goku. But he just stood there. The building behind him turned to ashes at the sensation of Baby's attack. Goku didn't find this attack threatening at all. He's seen this move too many times to be scared. Finally, the big blast consumed him. Then it caused a great explosion!

**...**

Everyone in the Sacred World of Kais saw this and the orb glowed a bright orange-yellow due to Baby's attack.

"He didn't even try to get out of the way!" Sugoro stated.

"I hope he knows what he's doing!" Old Kai thought to himself.

**...**

Baby cackled. That Saiyan is finally gone! No one can defeat this attack head strong!

"I got him." Baby said surely, watching the dust clouds disappear.

But all he saw on the ground was the big gaping hole where Goku was nowhere to be found!

"What?" Baby growled.

In the center of the gaping hole was a long crust pole that rose tall and sturdy. On the very top stood Goku with his normal stern stare directed towards Baby. There wasn't a single scratch on him! Goku dodged it last minute with an incredible speed that could not have been calculated. Just a while ago the Death Ball and Goku were at nose-to-nose and he flew away just in time. He wasn't worried about this attack but it could have done some damage. Goku didn't want to take that risk.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" hollered Baby.

**...**

Old Kai sighed in relief, "Ah! That Goku. I wish he wasn't so dramatic all the time. Even I was getting worried there for a little while. So anybody wanna bet on what Goku's next move will be?"

**...**

Baby growled, "That attack should have reduced him to ashes until he was absolutely nothing!"

"Baby, you can never defeat me!" Goku argued.

"No!" Baby denied.

Goky continued, "My powers have far surpassed yours, Tuffle, and you know it."

"DIE SAIYAN!" Baby shouted and shot multiple purple blasts at Goku but his fury made his attack miss his target. He didn't stop until he was going to hit him, which Goku was prepared for. Goku didn't even bother to move. Baby took this as another tease from the putrid Saiyan.

"Listen, Baby; I cannot let you get away with the problem you caused to innocent people."

One of the blasts broke the wooden pole but Goku floated in mid-air and continued his short speech, "You've gone too far and now you've gotta deal with me." With that last said, Goku flew towards back and punched him in the abdomen. Baby hissed in pain and turned to face the Saiyan but what he saw close to his face was an opened palm. Unable to escape, the blast hit Baby and he flew towards the ground in anguish.

**...**

Baby Bulma was watching this fight in her camera room and was completely livid to what she was witnessing. She saw her master getting hurt repeatedly by the Saiyan and gasped sadly, "Lord Baby!"

She watched as Baby was getting beaten like a rag doll.

"I can't allow him to fail like this!" Baby Bulma declared. "If that Saiyan beats him our entire race will become extinct. I've got to get the amplifier up and running. It might be our only hope!" She ran to the next room to where she could activate the machine that could help Baby defeat Goku once and for all!

**...**

Goku punched Baby in the next and the Lord Tuffle crashed into the broken city that was already partially demolished by the Oozaru Goku. Goku flew to the ground and walked in long strides towards Baby while he was getting up. The glare never left Goku's face.

Baby chuckled softly and specks of blood left his lips, "It's fitting for a moronic Saiyan that your ignorance is showing again. Who do you think your fighting here? It's certainly _not_ your enemy. Remember, this is your friend Vegeta's body. So you can keep attacking, Goku, but all you'll be doing is killing your friend."

Goku sneered, "That's funny. I've fought Vegeta and this is nowhere near his breaking point."

"So you understand his limits." Baby smirked secretly. "That's perfect. We'll just push this fight along until we reach that breaking point."

Goku pointed out, "You act like you know the Saiyans inside and out but the fact is your knowledge is dangerously lacking. What you don't realize is the longer a Saiyan continued to fight the stronger he becomes."

"Your warrior race; it's sickening." Baby then turned to face him and quickly shot a blast but Goku pushed it away.

Baby felt like a fool for looking so shocked by this. He backed away a step.

"I'm sick of playing games with you, Baby." said Goku. Using the same blast as before, this one was stronger. Baby flew backwards and crashed into the building. Baby escaped and flew upwards into the air.

"This can't be the limit of my powers!" Baby thought in rage.

"Lord Baby, pull yourself together!" A familiar feminine voice said.

"Bulma?" Baby asked.

Bulma was using a mic to communication with Baby from afar.

"You can't allow that Saiyan to defeat you. Not now! We've almost completed your plans of galactic development and are just leaks away from changing the galaxy into Tuffles. Plus I've solved your gorilla problem. I found a way to focus the Blutz Waves." Bulma explained.

"It's about time I was seeing some results," Baby responded.

"Look over towards the tower, my Lord," Bulma said.

Baby turned around to see the tower. Suddenly, some satellites were shown from the edges of the highest point of the tower. Baby stared at it with wonder. Goku however wondered to what this Tuffle was doing.

Bulma added, "This is the Blutz Wave Amplifier."

"Blutz Wave-what?"

"That's right. The newest Blutz Waves reflected off the Earth when increased by 1000% will be transferred to you when it's activated. That will give us the power needed to increase your strength to a level past the Saiyans without having to wait for a tail to grow."

"That's fine," said Baby, "But will I be able to control my own actions under that power? I don't want to demolish my own planet, I just want to kill the Saiyan."

"HEADS UP BABY!" Goku yelled.

Baby turned to see a glowing blue light from thousands of feet away from him.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Goku counted.

"RIGHT NOW!" Bulma informed Baby.

The Blutz Waves shoot out from the satellites and aimed towards Baby.

Baby cheered, "Yes, finally! You're too late, Goku!"

The waves made contact with Baby body and Baby could immediately feel the change. He began to grow in size and grew some golden fur.

"Oh man!" Goku knew what was happening.

Baby became the Great Oozaru.


	6. Dirty Game

**AN: Thanks for the support but I would deeply appreciate it if you guys who read this review because I really want to know what's on your minds. Yes, these chapters will be short but the sequel to this won't be. The sequel will be better and longer! Please R&R.  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT: This contains scenes and dialogue from DBGT episode 35 "Goku's Ascension" and episode 36 "The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks"  
><strong>

**WARNING: This does contain language! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.  
><strong>

Chapter 6

Great Ape Baby jumped to the ground, creating a heavy shake, and pounded on his chest with a mighty roar. Goku's eyes widen at Baby who was now somehow able to turn into the Oozaru. His attack vanished and he stood in midair in shock. Goku realized that he was too late with his attack. He just had him in his sights and now the Tuffle's power is back and stronger than his old form. Not knowing what to do, he began to formulate a plan.

But he couldn't think of anything fast.

**...**

Old Kai glared at the orb while spontaneously wrapping his arm around Sugoro's neck. "This is not good, Kibito, not good! He's going to smash his own planet to bits and kill everyone!"

"Ancestor, how did he do that?" Kibito asked, gesturing to Baby.

Old Kai replied, "Even though he didn't have a tail he was still able to complete a metamorphosis. If he stays like that soon no one will be able to stop him. I'm afraid the way things are now a Super Saiyan 4 might not be enough." He ended sadly.

"No way!" Kibtio, King Kai, and Pan shouted.

"What do you mean, I though this Saiyan level would be enough to destroy an Oozaru." King Kai argued from his planet, "His power levels are extraordinary and could rival against the Great Ape. Goku is strong as it is, how can this suddenly change?"

"Yeah," Pan agreed, "Oozaru Baby's powers were just as strong as when he was in his normal form. Are you saying that my grandpa won't stand a chance, even in Baby's transformation?" She clenched her fists, hoping that it wasn't true.

Old Kai didn't answer, "What will likely happen is Baby will lose complete control as his brain slowly erodes away. He's becoming so rash that he's actually regressing to a level of 0-conscious reasoning. He will proceed to eradicate in his path until nothing is left."

Pan punched the grassy planet King Kai lived on. "Shit!"

**...**

Baby Bulma watched the camera and saw her master in his Oozaru state. She smiled wickedly and cheered, "You did it, Lord Baby! It worked! Now go destroy that Saiyan." Her eyes glowed to a blood red. "Don't stop until he's completely dead.

**...**

However, Baby didn't hear his queen. He began to punch the crust of his planet until everything began to crumble down. Goku was still thinking of a plan but to no avail. He wondered how he could stop Baby in this transformation, but he knew this wouldn't be too easy. Now that Baby is bigger, there will be some minor difficulties trying to put him to rest. Goku hung his head and his fists began to throb. At times like this, he wish he could have some guidance.

Hercules Satan was in the nearest city where Baby was close by.

"It's not safe here," The man cried softly, remembering all that he had lost.

Oozaru Baby then shot out a purple beam out of his mouth and it destroyed half of one of the cities. The concreted buildings burned to ashes and the flames rose until they eventually died out. Goku blocked the strong wave of smoke but didn't see Baby behind him. Baby slapped the Saiyan and Goku was sent through another building, which collapsed, and he hit the floor.

A stream of fire roamed down one of the lanes that were part of the half-demolished city.

Oozary Baby continued this move, not caring about the consequences since he had lost all function.

Goku got up and stared at Baby, scoffed. "Heh. He's losing control and side of his objective."

All the Tuffles tried to escape the beams of fire, startled that this could be the end of their race. Some looked up and saw their leader but he was a gorilla, much like the Saiyans. They couldn't understand how he could do this to their planet and people. But whatever his notion was, they didn't care. They would still root for their master, even till their deaths.

All that matters is that that Saiyan dies. Then there would be no more in the galaxy.

**...**

She watched in utter horror. Baby Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. The fire was dangerously close to the tower she was in. She leaned back against her chair and muttered softly, "He-he's gone mad. He's not in control of himself anymore." She tried to contact him again. "Lord Baby, you have to stop this! Can you even understand what I'm saying?"

One by one, the cameras and computers around in began to shut off.

B-Bulma threw the mic off her ear and lowered the chair down until she reached the floor. Once she did, she ran to the balcony, kicking the mic in the process.

The city was in flames, a horrific sight for the Tuffle.

B-Bulma yelled with all her might, "BABY, STOP IT!"

**...**

Baby strutted through the burnt part of his planet.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned just to get a punch to the forehead but the cursed Saiyan.

"Don't forget that you're fighting me," Goku reminded, "I hope you have enough energy for a good one." The punch had made Baby take a few steps backwards and holding his forehead, since the blow was strong enough to give him a pounding headache. Goku took this as an advantage to knee the Tuffle gorilla on the top of his head. This had made Baby spit small amounts of blood. The force made him flew backwards and hit the ground, creating a big hole in the crater.

Hercules fell the the ground as Tuffles ran past him in hopes of leaving the damaged city. Hercules, finding the courage to made a run for it, ran the other direction. But another quake shook the planet and he was sent flying to the air. He let out screams of terror when he realized he was about to fall onto shards of glass and metal in just a matter of seconds.

"This is the ends," Hercules screamed to himself, knowing that there was no way to prevent this.

He waited for his death.

But it never came.

Hercules' eyes widen when he felt something hold his shirt. At first he saw the deadly shards with were centimeters away from his face. Then when he look up, he saw a man with dark pink fur.

The strange man smiled down him, "I guess you've held up pretty well."

Although this voice was hoarse, Hercules could make out who the man was. "Goku?"

The two flew away from the city. Well, Goku just wanted to get Hercules away.

"That Baby has gotten bigger," Hercules exclaimed.

"He might be big but with my strength at this level, I doubt he'll be able to do that much," Goku disagreed.

"No kiddin'?" Hercules asked with some hope in his tone. "I'm impressed."

"His power is pretty great," Goku added, "But in the end, his rage will be his downfall."

Goku and Hercules landed softly of the ground, far away from the cities or Baby. Hercules was kneeling on the ground using his hands and knees. Goku saw as the man looked down and he could see his body shake. Goku didn't know what to do or say to calm the man down, so he waited for a word from him. Hercules sniffled, his eyes covered with tears, and his teeth clenched. He dug his fingers into the grass, pulled them out from the dirt.

"He killed her."

Goku frowned. He knew he meant their granddaughter. Pan was all Hercules could think about since she was the only family he had left and the others were possessed under Baby's control. Goku wasn't going to lie, other than the Tuffle-possessed family he had, the only one who wasn't under the spell was Pan. She was a bright young girl. Made mistakes? Maybe, but still intelligent, just like her father. Goku and Pan have spent a lot time together in the ship back in space. He wouldn't trade those days for the world.

But Baby was slowing taking them away.

"I'll kill him," Goku declared, remembering Pan's lifeless body.

Hercules looked up at the new-transformed Saiyan.

"After he's dead, everything will be back to normal. Our family, friends, they'll be back to their original selves." Goku smirked. "This shouldn't be a problem. I'm feeling...confident."

Goku took off, leaving the man behind.

"I'll have to defeat Baby on another planet. A planet without anyone on it," Goku thought out loud, "But I can't be sure the planet we arrive at won't increase his powers or something." He then grinned. "That's it! I could take Baby to the Other World. And then Kibito Kai and Old Kai could figure out what I should do with him. They're gonna love this plan!"

**...**

Old Kai jumped away from the orb, not believing what he had just heard Goku say. It was as if Old Kai was gasping for air was he so scared. Sugoro walked to him with a glass of water.

"Here."

Old Kai stopped his screams, "Oh, thank you." He drank the water. He continued to scream for a while longer, but louder this time.

King Kai and Pan covered their ears. King Kai groaned, "Why are you so freakin' loud!?"

Ignoring the other Kai, Old Kai faced the orb where Oozaru Baby was trying to swat Goku away. Old Kai exclaimed, "I can't work with that! He's much too big! I can't even think under this kind of pressure."

Kibito tapped his chin, "So instead of throwing a tantrum, shouldn't we be coming up with a plan or something?"

Old Kai shook his apprentice by the hem of his shirt, "Does that smart mouth of yours have any ideas on how to get us out of this?"

Kibito stuttered out hastily, "We could just...hide and not answer...when they get here."

Old Kai let go of his shirt, not thinking this was a bad idea.

"Fine. But I'll hide first!"

Pan groaned from King Kai's planet. "That's it, I'm coming over there! You're coming too King Kai."

Pan grabbed his hand and put too fingers to her forehead. King Kai was holding Bobo and Greggory was on King Kai's shoulder. The three gave looks of confusion and they phased away. After a quick second, they realized that they were teleported to the Other World.

Old Kai, Kibito Kai, Sugoro and Shusugoro looked at the four in confusion.

"Oh," Old Kai sighed, "Company. Great."

"Pan," King Kai faced the young girl, "How do you know the Instant Transmission? I thought that was only done by Yardrats or Kais."

"Learned from the best. Now what are we going to do, people?" Pan asked everyone, wondering what they could do for when Goku comes.

**...**

It all happened too quick. Goku was just about to use his instant transmission until Oozaru Baby came at him with a new attack.

"**FLAMING DEATH BALL!**" Baby shouted.

Goku was hit by the attack and was slammed against the ground. Luckily the attack didn't kill him or leave a mark, but it did cause another explosion.

Goku got up and saw Baby laughed in mid-air, "How is it that you spoke to me just now?"

"Saiyans never learn! Haven't you followed anything!?"

Goku's eyes widened, "But you're not moving your mouth!"

"So you _can_ pay attention."

"Baby, wherever you are you better show yourself, our fight's not over!"

Baby pointed at his brain mockingly, "Please, use what little brain you have. Vegeta transformed into the gorilla, I have not! I am the parasite! I control him and I'm not limited to just his body. I can use his evil Saiyan mind if I so desire."

B-Bulma, still watching from the tower, smirked evilly, "We're close now. I feel it." She knew that Baby has finally gained control again. Now he finally finish off that Saiyan once and for all!

Goku couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "So if you're the puppet master then why did the gorilla go on a rampage?"

Baby admitted, "Part of me did it for the fun. The other part wanted to know what it felt like being _you_, Goku."

"I would never knowingly harm the innocent, murder!" Goku flew at Baby but was swatted away.

"I'm not such a bad puppet master, am I?"

Goku came back again but only to gain a punch to the stomach, causing him to spit out some blood.

"You're losing it!" Baby laughed. "You're not so sure you can beat me anymore, are you? You've got doubt and fear deep in your thoughts right now, and it's creeping to you to know that your life is almost over!" He was going to punch him again but Goku phased away.

Goku smiled, "You're over-confidence will be your undoing."

"Prove me wrong," Baby challenged.

The battle continued.

**...**

Shusugoro was trying to catch Greggory along with the oblivious Bobo. Meanwhile, Kibtio, Old Kai, King Kai, Sugoro and Pan were watching the orb, seeing as how Goku and Baby were at match.

"We can be sure that Goku is faster than Baby, right?" asked Kibito.

Old Kai replied, "Yes but at terms of actually strength the balance is not so easily seen. This battle could swing either way."

While Sugoro was making some suggestive remarks, Pan was watching the orb with deep wonder, hope, and even apprehension. She was praying that her grandfather would win.

Right now, Baby was clutching onto Goku.

**...**

"I could just squeeze you until your bones shatter," Baby pointed out.

Goku retorted, "You always talk about what you _could_ do. Why don't you give it a shot?"

Goku did a power up and Baby felt his power increase instantly but chose to hang on longer. Goku finally broke free from the grip and held onto his hand while running down his belly. Baby didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't fight back. Goku then flipped him over, causing the Tuffle gorilla to tumble over into the gaping hole.

B-Bulma shouted in fear, "No, please, Baby!"

Baby slowly got up, "He should have been able to do that!"

"And you shouldn't underestimate your opponent." Goku said.

Baby shot various rays but Goku easily dodged them. But during this process, it caused the attacks to destroy more homes. With another blast, it destroyed another city.

Goku frowned slightly, "This looks bad. Maybe I push a bit too far."

Baby didn't stop the attacks, but they all aimed for the city. You could hear all the Tuffles scream.

Hercules was in the same city, "Videl! Videl, where are you!?"

He had to look for his daughter. She could still be here and maybe, just maybe, he could fix her mind. As long as he had family by his side then he was okay. But he couldn't spot Videl anywhere. Not even Chi-Chi or Bra or any familiar face. Hercules didn't give up just yet, Goku would finish this beast off soon. He was certain.

Goku realized, "He's aiming for the people!" He then phased in front of Baby, standing on his hand. "Why are you taking it out on them when I'm right here?"

"So you would know just how much I hate you YOU WORTHLESS SLIME!" Oozaru Baby took a deep breath and roared.

In the corner of his eye, he saw B-Videl and B-Chi-Chi on the ruins. B-Chi-Chi was clinging onto her daughter-in-law's arm as she looked up on her master, B-Videl doing the same. Baby then grew a smirk and pointed a finger at them. The Tuffle females' eyes grew widen when they saw a deadly purple Ki ball forming on the finger, aiming at them! They began to cower in fear.

Goku tilted his head in confusion.

"Take a look at your family and I'll prove it to you," Baby declared, shooting out the attack.

Goku's eyes widen, "What!? You can't!?" He turned to see his wife and daughter-in-law. He quickly flew towards them, hoping that he would make it in time.

The Tuffles and Mr. Satan turned to see another explosion not too far from them.

Hercules saw Goku flying at him with his unconscious daughter and Chi-Chi in his arms.

Goku turned to the man, "Mr. Satan, can you take care of these two?" He didn't care to how or why the man was back in the city but was happy he was at the time.

Despite his fear, Hercules nodded, "You got it, Goku!"

Goku growled, "I can't do this...I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" He flew at Baby.

"You're playing a dirty game here, Baby."

"No one presented me with a rule book on taking over the galaxy," Baby remarked, "But I say I'm doing quite well considering that I'm winning."

Winning? Goku raised an eyebrow deeply perplexed.

Just behind Baby was the Earth. Baby turned and put his palms together, forming another attack.

"**SUPER...GALICK...GUN!**"


	7. Tricks and Missions

**AN: Thanks for the support but I would deeply appreciate it if you guys who read this review because I really want to know what's on your minds. Yes, these chapters will be short but the sequel to this won't be. The sequel will be better and longer! Please R&R.  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT: This contains scenes and dialogue from DBGT episode 36 "The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks" and 37 "Old Kai's Last Stand"  
><strong>

**WARNING: This does contain language! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.  
><strong>

Chapter 7

Goku and the others from the Other World looked at the mad monkey with shock and rage. Baby was going to destroy Planet Earth in just a matter of seconds. Earth still had Tuffles on it who were waiting for the others to pick them up for when they go to Planet Tuffle. Unfortunately, they didn't know that their master what going to kill them all, and for what? For his own needs? Just to feel powerful? Goku then retaliated, hoping that this move could work in order to save the planet where he was raised and grew to love.

The blue blast made the inside of Planet Tuffle dark. Baby roared as the attack was heading closer to Earth.

"Not the Earth!" Goku choked out. "**KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!**"

However his attack wasn't fast enough to keep up with Baby's.

Goku said, "No it won't make it in time!"

Back on Earth, all the citizens were living their normal lives. Although they acted like humans, all nice and gentle, the vicious blood still ran through them like the Tuffles. They couldn't wait to go to their planet and help their master dominate the Earth.

Goku's best friend, Krillin, was still on Earth with his wife, 18, and daughter, Marron. But they were under Baby's control.

Krillin was carrying a big load of shopping (mainly for the girls) and grew exhausted. However, he felt a great power of energy heading towards their planet. He couldn't quite make it out but this felt huge!

The Earth began to shake.

B-Krillin hollered, "What the hell is going on?"

B-Marron cried, clinging onto her mother, "What's happening!?"

The great force pushed everything away and a blue beam shot through the middle of the Earth. Many of the Tuffles have died. After a very long minute the beam disappeared and there was a big role ripped through the planet. They prayed that for whatever this was Lord Baby could solve this soon. They just had to hang on a bit longer until they were safe on their own planet their master had brought back.

Goku faced Baby. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Baby laughed, "What am I doing?" He mocked. "Anything I can to see that horrified-confused look on your face!"

"It's not about me, it's about the people of the Earth," Goku defended, "They maybe be your followers but it's my job to protect them." He formed two blue Ki balls in either hand and fused them together to make one big ball. Goku got in his attack stance and began to chant his technique, "Now laugh at this! **KA-ME-HA-ME...HA!**"

The attack hit Baby directly in the face.

B-Bulma stared in shock as the force of the attack flew her hair and dress back.

Hercules was able to hid Videl and Chi-Chi behind one of the buildings where they could be safe, or he hoped. He held onto the unconscious women so they wouldn't fly off along with the powerful force. He closed his eyes and prayed that it would be over. That everything would be over. Soon.

Goku closed his eyes in order to stop himself from crying, "I'm sorry Vegeta, I had to sacrifice your body but it was for the survival of the Earth and its people." Flashbacks of the Saiyan Prince came to mind. Although Vegeta didn't always see Kakarrot as a companion, Goku thought otherwise. Vegeta was his friend, and his death will surely torment him later. "Please, I hope you can forgive me. I did my best, my old friend."

But Goku was interrupted by a gorilla's laughter.

There in front of the ascended Saiyan was Baby who stood tall and undamaged.

"It can't be!" Goku shouted in denial.

Baby roared with a plethora of guffaws. "Well, your best wasn't good enough, _old friend_."

Goku gaped, "Impossible. How can he withstand that?"

**...**

"Oh this isn't very good," Old Kai sighed.

Pan clenched her fists and continued to watch the orb. King Kai shook his head sadly, pondering the odds of Goku's victory.

Kibito asked, "Ancestor, what about Goku's Kamehameha wave? Shouldn't that have put Baby down permanently?" Pan and King Kai thought the same. This seemed to be Goku's strongest attack yet!

Old Kai was utterly bemused. He replied, "No, something's different here. Look at his eyes, would you?" He gestured to Oozaru Baby's bloody red ones, "There's a strange energy there."

"He just looks like a big, crazy monkey to me," Sugoro stated.

"I've got it," Old Kai began, catching everyone's attention except for Pan who was focused on her grandfather, "He went through such an unnatural way of cheating his gorilla form that it maybe causing some adverse effects."

Pan listened, but her black eyes never left the orb.

**...**

Baby put his palms together, "Now, it's my turn!" He formed a big Ki ball. "You can get out of the way of this blast if you want to, but first take a look of what's right behind you. From what I can tell, only one more hit at full strength and that precious planet of yours will be blown to bits!"

"Are you willing to sink that low, Baby?" Goku asked.

"**SUPER GALICK GUN!**"

Goku thought, "_If I get out of the way, Earth is doomed_." He formed his attack once again. "BABY, YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Just as he was about to fire off his attack, he was hit with the Super Galick Gun. Goku tried his best to hold on long enough so that the attack won't hit earth. Goku then completely fell into the attack and flew back and hit the ground with a big thug.

"That's gonna leave a bruise!" Baby laughed.

B-Bulma cheered from the tower, "Lord Baby!"

Oozaru Baby walked towards her.

**...**

Old Kai explained, "He's lost all control. If he makes an attack like that again the force of the Earth's explosion will send debris and shock waves smash against the Tuffle Planet and destroying it too!"

King Kai hung his head low, "Oh my, this isn't good."

Kibito exclaimed, "But then if he does then he'll kill himself, hasn't he thought about that?"

"Well it doesn't seem like there's much thinking going on," said Sugoro.

Goku was on the ground, his eyes twitching.

"Come on Goku, wake up!" Kibito shouted.

"What's he waiting for?" Sugoro asked.

Pan clasped her hands together, "Please grandpa, get up."

"Oh this is definitely not looking good," Old Kai sighed.

**...**

Baby saw that Goku was lying on the ground unconscious and flew high up into the air, preparing for a finishing attack.

"If that's all he's got then that putrid monkey will be done for in no time!"

All the Tuffle citizens who made it through the destruction and looked up at their Oozaru master. Despite that Baby had killed most of their race, they were far more exuberant that he was finally going to kill the last Saiyan. They began to chant him on.

"Baby! Finish that Saiyan once and for all! Baby! Finish that Saiyan once and for all!"

B-Bulma added, "Lord Baby! Rip his head off while you're at it!"

Goku thought impatiently, "_Come on now! Those Kamehameha waves should have kicked in by now!_" He continued to lie down on the rocky surface to fool the Tuffle gorilla above him.

"You're time has come Saiyan!" Baby announced. "Any last words you would like to share!?"

Goku didn't respond or move.

Before Baby could bring down the attack, a shocking pain flowed through his body. Then blue rays began to blast out of his body and hit plenty of cliffs and homes. Even B-Bulma flew backwards from the force and hit her head on the metallic wall, falling feet down on the broken floor. Baby couldn't control this currently and wondered what was going on with his body. He then fell down to the city flat on his head. The Tuffles ran away.

"_Who in the world could have attacked me?_" Baby thought bitterly. "_It couldn't have been the Saiyan! He was lying face down in the dirt the whole time! Unless...of course_!" He remembered when he shot his Kamehameha and he took it headstrong. "_It was a delayed attack! I guess he'll use his dirty tricks to do anything against me_." He sat up.

Goku flew up behind him. "I guess you weren't expecting that were you, Baby? You should try to be more perceptive."

"The only thing I'm going to do is kill you as quickly and painfully as possible! So let's cut to the chase and do what we came here to do!" Baby challenged.

Goku smirked, "Ya know, I've heard enough. You're having trouble standing on your feet much less fighting me."

Baby stood, "You're hallucinating then! There's enough fight in this body that will last me weeks-on-end!"

Goku said mockingly, "Think so? Try me."

Baby made a grab for him but Goku phased next to his head and punched his cheek. Baby also slapped Goku down to the ground and the both fell unconscious.

**...**

Pan felt happy that Goku had a trick up his sleeve.

"I can't believe they knocked each other out, Ancestor," Kibito said, "I mean, what an amazing fight so far!"

"Okay, now is our chance!" Old Kai stood, surprising and confusing everyone.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Kibito asked.

"Listen up," Old Kai warned, "it's very important that you focus right now, Kibito."

Kibito stood with a stern smile, "Yes because focusing is the key to channeling enough energy to revive Goku's power."

"No dummy!" Old Kai disagreed. "You don't have nearly enough power to revive Goku since he's a Super Saiyan 4. You would need to match his power to even attempt it."

Kibito's eyes widened, "But-"

"Why don't you start by reviving Trunks or Gohan first?" Old Kai suggested.

King Kai hasn't said anything yet, he wanted to hear the Old Kai's plan. Pan gave him her full attention now after hearing her best friend's name and her father's. Sugoro and Shusugoro were still getting used to being in the Other World so they were just as oblivious to what the crazy Kai was planning. Kibito thought that Old Kai had completely lost his mind.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kibito asked. "Don't you know? Trunks and Gohan have been taken over by Baby so reviving either would only be helping the enemy, it doesn't make sense."

"That's why you'll need the Sacred Water," Old Kai replied.

Kibito grew a wide smile in realization. "That's right! The Sacred Water at the lookout, why didn't I think of that?"

"Excuse me," King Kai coughed, "but what is the Sacred Water?"

Kibito explained, "Sacred Water is a legendary liquid with enormous healing powers. When splashed on a person it purifies and removes all toxins from the body."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAD THIS THE SO-CALLED WATER WHOLE TIME AND WAITED TILL NOW TO BRING IT UP!?" Pan yelled them, mostly at the Elder Kai.

"Geez," Old Kai covered his ears, "You yell louder than me! Why do you have to be so darn loud? I was waiting for the right time."

Kibito continued, "I vow to do whatever it takes to obtain the Sacred Water and begin soaking every infected being with its cleansing power."

Old Kai retorted, "THEN WHY DON'T YOU FIX SOME MR. KNOW-IT-ALL!?"

"Yes, yes of course I'll be back right away. Wish me luck." Kibito used the Instant Transmission.

Old Kai sighed, "It's about time he got going, he can be such a burden at times."

Kibito then appeared, empty handed to be specific. He grew bashful and his face turned red.

"That was quick," Old Kai said.

"Sorry about this but...where do I go to to find the Sacred Water again?"

Everyone fell over anime-style. Even Greggory and Bobo shook their heads.

"Kibito," Old Kai began, "where has your mind been for all these years?"

"Eh..."

"Do you really not know!?"

"I'm sorry, Ancestor."

"IT'S INSIDE OF KAMI'S LOOK OUT! NOW GET MOVING!"

"Right away, sir." Kibito disappeared once again.

Everyone turned to the orb to see who would wake up first: Goku or Baby.

**...**

On Kami's lookout, B-Popo was sweeping the floor. Kibito appeared behind him and then quickly hid behind one of the bushes so that B-Popo wouldn't see him. Kibito knew that Popo and Dende were under Baby's control and would try to stop him from getting the Sacred Water since the Kais were not affected by the Tuffle eggs. Kibito quietly and quickly snuck into the house.

Kibito was almost caught by B-Dende so he hid inside one of the empty chests.

Kibito ran up the mile-stairs which lead to hundreds of doors.

"Look at me," Kibito whispered to himself, "even though I maybe a Kai I'm still sneaking around like a pity cat-burglar."

At the top of the stairs was a big door. Kibito opened and saw the throne. Next to the threw was a dozen of pots filled with water.

"There's the Sacred Water!" Kibito ran to one of the pots and took it off the shelf. "There's not as much as I thought there'd be." He looked up to see what was behind the shelf: more pots with water inside. "Looks like I hit the jackpot! There's plenty here to cure everyone!"

Kibito climbed inside and tasted a few of the pots, "It tastes normal. How does Old Kai expect me to carry all of these? And how can I be sure that any of these is the right stuff?"

Behind him a dark, hoarse yet familiar voice demanded, "Why are you running around here like some cat-burglar, Kibito?"

Kibito turned to see B-Dende and B-Popp behind him. The Kai grew frightened, he didn't know how they caught him. He thought for sure he was quiet.

B-Dende continued, "Surely you're not thinking of using the Sacred Water against the wishes of Baby because those who try such foolish things meet with a grim fate!" Him and B-Popo's eyes glowed red.

Kibito tried to some with an excuse, "Well you see-"

B-Dende interrupted, "Even though you're a Kai we _cannot_ allow this to go any further. Prepare to defend yourself!" On cue, B-Dende and B-Popo flew towards Kibito, but Kibito was quicker. Kibito jumped from bucket to bucket in hopes of throwing the two off guard. However the Tuffle-Namekian and Tuffle-Genie wouldn't give up.

Just as B-Dende and B-Popo almost caught up to him, Kibito picked up one of the buckets and splashed the water one them.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" asked B-Dende.

Kibito splashed two more buckets at them, "Take this!"

"Cut it out!" B-Dende demanded.

Kibito was then corner, "Where's the Sacred Water!?"

B-Dende cackled, "Oh, were you looking for this?" He grabbed the object next to him; a sphere-shaped bucket with blue and white traces and a lid. "I always keep this safe in case ignorant fools like you try to turn us back to our old selves."

Kibito knew that he couldn't get the Sacred water now. "Then why were you two chasing me if you already had it?"

B-Dende explained, "Well we thought about it. We knew you were here since I felt your Ki, you should learn to control that. When you saw me walking down the hall I came from the Water Room, already knowing that you would change us back. But you see, being Tuffles isn't bad and Baby isn't a horrible leader, a great one in fact. He's trying to protect us and the rest of the universe. Why don't you join us, Kibito? It would make your life so much simpler. And if you think about trying to get the Sacred Water, Popo and I will be forced to kill you."

Kibito gulped at the guardian, "Dende..." He put his fingers to his forehead. "This isn't the last of me, I'll be back, I promise you that. And hopefully when I return, I'll turn everyone back into themselves."

B-Dende and B-Popo lunged at him but they were too late. Kibito returned to the Other World.


	8. The Fall of Son Goku

**AN: Thanks for the support but I would deeply appreciate it if you guys who read this review because I really want to know what's on your minds. Yes, these chapters will be short but the sequel to this won't be. The sequel will be better and longer! Please R&R. The sequel is coming up shortly!  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT: This does contain scenes and dialogue from DBGT episode 37 "Old Kai's Last Stand"  
><strong>

**WARNING: This does contain language! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters.  
><strong>

Chapter 8

The night was dark and rain poured heavily from the sky.

B-Bulma was still in her half-damaged tower, lying on the metal floor.

The Tuffles were still hiding, praying that the fight would be over soon and that their master would be okay.

In the depths of the main city, Hercule Satan watched over his daughter and Chi-Chi who were still unconscious. He wondered if they were in a coma or even dead, but he couldn't think like that. It just scared him to how long a person could be knocked out. Mr. Satan cursed at the Tuffle monkey for doing this to his family.

In the ruins, the three 1/2 Saiyan-Tuffles were lying on the ground from when Baby almost killed them: B-Trunks, B-Goten, and B-Gohan.

Oozaru Baby and Goku were still on the ground.

A lighting bolt struck.

B-Bulma awoke at the sound and gained a headache. She slowly got up and limped her way to the computers to see how Lord Baby was doing against the Saiyan. When she looked at the big screen, she saw him knocked out.

"Oh no! Lord Baby!" B-Bulma ran outside and saw destruction on the planet. "What happened here!?" She then ran upstairs to the Blutz Wave Amplifier. She began typing erratically. "The only way to revive him is with the Blutz Wave Amplifier! I just hope it works as well as last time. It has to!" The Blutz Wave satellites pointed at Baby. "The antennas are placed, we're ready we go! Now's your chance, Baby, you must stand up! This maybe the last time I get the amplifier up and running!"

She pressed the button.

The Green Spectrum shot out from the antennas and hit Baby's figure.

"It's working!" B-Bulma announced. "Stand up Baby! Stand up!"

Goku could feel the Blutz Waves and his tail and eyes twitched. Meanwhile, Baby's body began to move along with the Blutz Waves, showing that he was now waking up.

Baby said, "How can this be? I'm filling up with power! Feeling stronger!" He knew that this was Bulma's doing. "You've really outdone youself, Bulma!"

B-Bulma shouted happily, "Lord Baby, these are pure Blutz Waves. You will receive all the energy while the Saiyan receives none!"

Oozaru Baby roared in delight as he gained all the energy from the Blutz Waves.

**...**

Kibito Kai had just returned and told everyone the bad news. Of course Old Kai, King Kai, and Pan yelled his head off but they knew that yelling wasn't going to do anything and that he tried his best. They watched the orb in horror when they saw Baby getting his energy back thanks to Bulma.

Old Kai frowned. "Oh no, those appear to be the same waves of energy as before."

**...**

Oozaru Baby arised, grinning happily.

"Excellent work, my dear!" Baby thanked his queen. "I'm stronger than ever!" He laughed manically.

When Baby stood up, it created another quake on Planet Tuffle.

"I see you're awake," a voice said from below.

"I see you're feeling better now." Baby turned to see the cocky Saiyan sitting on the ruins.

Goku continued, "It's funny, did you know that when you were sleeping like just now, you snore little a little baby?"

"So you still have enough strength to actually speak, do you?" Baby quizzed.

Goku hopped off the rock he was sitting on, "While you were laid out unconscious on the ground, I decided to take a little nap until you woke up. And may I say that this has been one of my most rewarding battles ever, which makes my achieving Saiyan form all the more worth it."

"Oh is that so!?" Baby growled. "This must be your inner peace taking over to make the transition of your death must easier. I will enjoy this!"

"LORD BABY!" Three voices from afar yelled in unison.

Oozaru Baby and Goku turned to see three people flying towards the scene. Baby smiled while Goku gaped. B-Gohan, B-Goten, and B-Trunks were the ones flying their way. They were on either side of Baby, glaring down on the Saiyan. Goku knew that this was trouble so he prepared himself, although there wasn't much energy inside of him left to tell the truth. Just seeing his own sons and friend shooting daggers at him broke his heart. Nonetheless, Goku knew they would try to kill him like Baby was going to do.

Hercule saw them and could sense that things would get badly.

Behind him was another Tuffle. She smiled down evilly on him and was slowly approaching for her attack. Hercule was unfortunately unaware of the Tuffle behind him. He could only care about his family at the moment.

Slowly, B-Videl and B-Chi-Chi began to wake up.

**...**

Pan clenched her fists, feeling angered by her own father, uncle, and best friend. She knew that this meant more trouble for Goku.

"Well Goku is the most amazing guy I've ever seen," said Sugoro, amazed by his Saiyan friend. "He looks like he'll be able to hold off Baby and the others forever now. He seems just as strong as before. Don't you think so, Old Kai? Hm?"

King Kai pointed out, "Sadly...Goku hasn't."

Everyone turned him in apprehension.

"King Kai is right, unfortunately. Goku is only playing a bluff," Old Kai added.

Pan gasped and so did Kibito. Sugoro and his son gave the two old Kais shocked expressions. Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her grandfather doesn't normally lie, especially when it comes to fights. He'll only use lies when it's to trick the enemies but by the looks of King Kai and Old Kai's stern stares, she could tell that they were telling the truth. But that could only mean... Pan turned to the orb and noticed how Goku was putting all weight in one leg. She frowned and bowed her head.

Goku really didn't have enough energy, not even enough to stand properly!

**...**

B-Gohan and B-Goten glared down on their father, wondering how could he try to kill their Lord. B-Trunks couldn't believe this either, he couldn't believe he was once friends with Goku! The three were waiting patiently for Baby's orders.

Baby began to laugh. Even when he tried to kill them, they were still loyal! This day was going fantastically!

"Baby," B-Gohan begged, "let us finish off the Saiyan."

Goku growled, "Have you forgotten that you're part Saiyan too, Gohan! And you too Goten and Trunks!" His voice got calmer but his throat throbbed in pain as he fought back the tears. "Gohan, Goten, my two sons, you need to fight this. This isn't the real you. Either you Trunks! You've fought Baby once before and you can do it again! You need to break free from this control. I know you guys can fight him."

"Such _small talk_ from a big shot," mocked B-Goten. "Oh father, can't you see that this was for the best?"

"Tuffles aren't as bad as you think, _Goku_," B-Trunks said, saying his name coldly. "We're just simply trying to bring back the true superior race in the whole universe, for its own sake."

"Besides, we're honored that Lord Baby chose us to become one of him." B-Gohan said. "We could help turn everyone in the universe Tuffles so there won't be an end to our race."

Baby laughed down at Goku, "You see? They think clearly!"

"The Tuffles aren't your race, the Saiyans are." Goku yelled at the half-Saiyans. "Baby tried to kill you before, remember?" He had watched that scene back in the Other World. It happened shortly after Pan died.

"He only did so to distract the human," B-Gohan referred to Uub, oblivious to Baby's true intentions. (B-Goten and B-Trunks were just as blind) B-Gohan frowned, "Now father... prepare to die!"

B-Gohan, B-Goten, and B-Trunks turned into Super Saiyans and lunged at Goku. Baby just sat back and watched with pure amusement. Once Goku was completely weak, then Baby will finish it off with a single stomp!

Goku was able to dodge all the punches and kicks, but he didn't fight back. Or he couldn't?

Hercule grew scared within each second.

B-Videl woke up after hearing another lighting strike. The rain has completely soaked her face. She looked at her surroundings. "What the-?" She turned and saw that other Earthling, Hercule Satan, otherwise known as her father. B-Videl smiled wickedly. She turned her head to see that B-Chi-Chi has woken up as well. The two women sent a knowing smile and stood up stiffly as if they were robots. Hercule saw them and smiled, but frown when he saw the dark outline around their eyes. They were still Tuffles.

"Videl, please, don't you remember me? I'm your dad." Hercule reasoned.

"Don't you think I know that, _father_? I'm not blind nor stupid." B-Videl's eyes glowed red.

"What should we do with him?" B-Chi-Chi asked.

A dark feminine voice said, "Well, it seems that we have two choices."

Hercule turned and saw the bluenette teen he's know for a while, "Bra? Oh Goodness, you're still a Tuffle too." He gulped.

"You say it like it's a bad thing, _Almighty Human_." B-Bra taunted. "Don't be a fool like Goku or that Pan and join us. I think you'd make an asset considering that you're one of Earth's strongest." Her eyes glowed red. "You either become a Tuffle or die." She ended with an evil cackle. Slowly, the Tuffle females began to approach him. Hercule began to cower.

Goku saw this, "Hang on!" He flew with all the energy he had left and snatched Hercule by the shirt and flew off. He tried to get away from the Tuffles as he could but they eventually caught on. B-Videl shot a blast from afar and caught her father-in-law from behind.

The burning sensation caused Goku to let go of the man, causing him to fall in the water. Hercules began to sink.

"Crap!" Goku went to get him but was circled by his sons, daughter-in-law, and friends. "Guys, don't do this." He pleaded while holding his limp right-arm in pain. "This isn't who you are. I know you're strong enough to fight him."

"Enough talking, Saiyan!" B-Goten shouted and everyone blasted at him.

Goku screamed in agony as he fell to the ground.

B-Bulma shouted from the tower, "Destroy him! Beat him till he's dead!"

"All right, mother!" B-Trunks and B-Bra shouted back and continued to blast at him.

When it stopped, Goku writhed for a while and turned over. When he opened his eyes he trailed up to see his wife. She was looking down on him with a happy yet scared expression. Goku, being caught up in the moment, got up and took a good look at Chi-Chi. He wasn't too sure that she was back to normal, "Chi-Chi?"

"Oh Goku!" She threw her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goku glared. "How do I know that you're not a Tuffle?"

"I think the explosion crushed all the Tuffle eggs away," Chi-Chi sniffed. She made it sound very convincing enough. When Goku hugged her back, it was like everything was away, all his problems were gone. He began to talk about how he'll kill Baby once and for all and bring their family back, only to anger his aggressive wife. Chi-Chi eyes glowed red and she smirked viciously, "Just wait till they completely hatch, you've seen nothing yet." She clawed his neck, giving it a cut.

Goku jumped back and felt the blood on his neck. "But... how could...you?" He felt like crying that his own wife could trick him. He should have known that turning her back to normal wouldn't be easy.

B-Chi-Chi continued, getting in a fighting stance, "Don't worry, honey, soon you'll be one of us."

Goku then knew why she clawed him; to turn him into a Tuffle! Just as B-Chi-Chi was about to pounce on him (to turn him into a Tuffle) he slapped her away. He prayed that he didn't hurt her too much. Even though she was now possessed, she was still the love of his life. Just the thought of his wife going against him just fueled his anger for Baby even more.

B-Gohan landed on the ground and walked towards him in a slow, taunting manner.

Goku's eyes widened, fearing that his son could kill him on the spot. He then frowned and glared at him, his voice turningdark and cold, "Just answer me this. What did it feel like?"

B-Gohan crossed his arms. "You'll have to be specific."

"How did it feel for your body to be taken over by a parasite? How does it feel to go against your own father? How does it feel to remain loyal to a monster such as Baby?" Goku closed his eyes. "How did it feel to kill your only daughter?"

B-Gohan cackled. "Tuffles aren't parasites. This new transformation feels like bliss, for what I'm grateful for. Lord Baby is the greatest master in the universe, not a monster as you Saiyans think. Going against you isn't as hard as I thought it would be. It's just a piece of cake. You're not my father." His smile dropped. "You don't deserve that title! I would never have a Saiyan for a parent just as I would never have a child as one." He then smirked. "Killing that little bitch was the greatest thing I've ever done. For the sake of the Tuffles and for me. She was just a waste."

Goku didn't reply. He looked at the ground.

B-Gohan prepared his special attack, "Don't worry, father, you'll see her in the afterlife! **MASENKO...HA**!" A blue ray shot from his hands.

The attack created another explosion.

Oozaru Baby winced but waited to see how much of a damage his servant has done.

When the smoke disappeared, there was nothing.

B-Gohan growled when he saw a creature holding Goku in his arms. Goku was now unconscious but you can tell he was injured. B-Gohan smiled along with the other Tuffles who were watching from afar. He did his job and now Goku was dying. He could sense it now. Goku's Ki was dropping drastically. Gokus forehead dripping with blood and he had multiple bruises.

Slowly, Goku began to turn back into his old form. But he was in his adult form, not his kid form. There was a hole in his chest that caused large amounts of blood to spill.

Oozaru Baby laughed, "Excellent done Gohan! You finally killed the last Saiyan!"

The creature looked down on Goku, "I'm sorry, old friend. I wasn't fast enough."

B-Gohan frowned, "And just who are you?"

The tall, green being looked up, "I'm going to end this."

He shot red beams from his eyes and created a hole in the ground. He softly placed Goku inside and covered him with dirt, giving him the proper burial he deserved. He closed his eyes when he no longer felt his Ki.

He turned to B-Gohan, "You should recognize me, I never change. But if your clouded mind is holding you back from remembering then let me refresh your memory. I'm Piccolo. One of Earth's protectors, born from Planet Namek." He threw his cape and hat to the ground. "Even if I die, I know that there will be someone who can stop all this. I don't know how but I know there'll be someone to save the world."

Sending one more goodbye to Goku, he charged at his pupil with everything he had. B-Gohan smiled evilly and attacked his former sensei.

But sadly, the fight didn't last long enough. For it ended in another tragic death.


End file.
